


dress to impress (and then some)

by Tododorky



Series: the smut files [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Degrading kink, Dom! Yuuri in a suit, M/M, Slight Bondage, Viktor ruined oncemore, dom! yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tododorky/pseuds/Tododorky
Summary: Yuuri intends on treating Viktor thoroughly, the way he knows how to ruin Viktor: in a suit.





	dress to impress (and then some)

“Talk about a room with a view.” Yuuri smirked, his expression lax and his low tone made Viktor writhe. He was sitting in a chair just across the room from Viktor who sat on the bed.

The suit Yuuri wore was new, deep blue and fitted around him so defiantly well. He fixed the crisp black tie over his chest as he got up, walking over to the older man. Yuuri’s slicked back hair was mussed, enough to almost imply someone was running their fingers through it while being absolutely ruined by Yuuri.“I manage to bring you someplace nice, and this is how you repay me?” He scoffed and brought the tip of his shoes to nudge at the base of Viktor’s throbbing erection, adorned with a golden cockring. His cock had been freed previously from the fabric confines of his briefs, and Viktor should probably do something to prevent his cock from dripping with precum over his own suit, but Viktor’s hands were promptly tied with his own belt behind his back, whereas his suit was already scrunched and stained in certain spots, unsalvageable at this point.

“You can’t even manage to scrape up a shred of dignity for one night and not completely fall apart at the sight of me. Just look at the mess you’re making on my shoes, Viktor. These are new, you know.”

  
Viktor pulled his wrists against the belt, shuddering at how cold Yuuri’s tone was. “ ‘m sorry, Yuuri-”

  
“Excuse me, slut? I don’t remember giving you the okay to drop the formalities between us.” more and more, Yuuri pressed his shoe onto Viktor’s cock, Viktor being so touch deprived, craved the pressure and sting against his length and being treated to pitifully.

  
“I-I’m sorry–Aahh–sorry Sir, Mr. Katsuki sir, I’m so sorry for my slutty behavior..” Viktor panted shakily, his arms were settling into the ache of having them tied behind his back.

“Much better. I thought you had forgotten your manners I had taught you, especially about..” Yuuri reached down to wear Viktor was bucking his hips desperately against Yuuri’s suit pants, fucking Yuuri’s thigh and bit down on his lip to hide the sounds of him getting himself off.

Instantly, Yuuri grabbed at Viktor’s cock, squeezing it against the base harshly with a warning glare down at the older man. Viktor was filled with ecstatic bliss at the younger man handling him this way, seeing colors flashing before his eyes for a minute. “I should’ve known better, you’re still a damn whore for me, no matter what I do.”

  
“Please, please sir-” Viktor was cut off by Yuuri grabbing him by the arm and shoving Viktor down on the bed onto his stomach.

“Please what, don’t make me wait for you to think about what you want.” Viktor’s pants had fallen down a considerable distance from his hips, which allowed him to feel Yuuri’s suit graze across his ass as he leaned his body over Viktor with his lips pressed into his ear. “You’ve been misbehaving, Viktor. Should I get the crop out and start from the basics with you again?”

Viktor shuddered under Yuuri, biting into his lip and fighting back the temptation to say yes.

He knew exactly what he wanted.

“Mr. Katsuki, your slut wants you to fuck him into submission, please.” He felt Yuuri was about to say something, but stopped himself. Viktor felt a small kiss behind his ear and Yuuri raised himself off of him.

“Now that’s more like it.” Viktor listened quietly to the sounds behind him: a belt being unbuckled, pulled quickly through its loops and- brown, soft leather was gently brushed against Viktor’s cheek, distracting him momentarily from Yuuri’s erection rubbing up and down Viktor’s ass. “Bite this, Viktor.”

“That’s not what I want in my mouth, we both kno-Aahh!!” Viktor hadn’t even realized he had rejected an order from Yuuri mere seconds before he felt a hand smack across his ass, the sting painful for only a moment before shifting into burning euphoria.

“This is your last chance.” Yuuri snapped at Viktor, holding the belt between Viktor’s lips. Viktor gave in, taking the loosely rolled up belt between his teeth and awaited for Yuuri to continue prepping him.

He already had a condom on by this point, so Yuuri applied a plentiful amount of lube onto his fingers and took his time working Viktor’s entrance open. He was already a bit grateful for the belt in his mouth, because even feeling the way Yuuri was beginning to lose his patience and tried to scissor Viktor’s entrance wider. The thought of Yuuri losing his cool demeanor after all this was already making Viktor moan. 

Finally, Viktor felt Yuuri’s fingers pull out. Then there was this sharp pull of Viktor’s tied up wrists upward, enough to make Viktor gasp out. “Don’t get too comfortable, dear Vitya, this is your punishment.“ Yuuri warned, pushing Viktor’s wrists up his back before grabbing the older man’s hips and thrusting into him. Viktor arched up from the bed, letting out a muffled shout and dug his teeth into the belt. 

Yuuri didn’t let up at all, grabbing one Viktor’s thigh so hard his nails dug into the skin as he held it up for a better angle into Viktor. Each hardened thrust got a throaty groan, muffled mantras of ‘yes’ and ‘don’t stop’. Viktor felt his cock getting unbearably tense, the ceaseless friction of him being fucked up and down the bed was enough for him to finish if Viktor wanted to, but because of the cockring and hands still bound, he was at Yuuri’s ruthless mercy.

Viktor felt tears prickling in his eyes, threatening to spill, when he could feel something else. Yuuri was fumbling at Viktor’s wrists, untying them and throwing the belt hastily behind him before flipping Viktor on his back and held onto him by his hips, desperately bucking into Viktor until he climaxed. 

Yuuri just held him there against him, looking down at Viktor as his cock throbbed nonstop from the release. Then his eyes fell onto Viktor’s cock. “You’ve been a good fucktoy for me, Vitya. Would you like a reward now?”

“C-can I please…” Viktor sat up and croaked out his question slowly, reaching out for the cursed cockring but not touching it.

“On my face, yes.” Yuuri breathed, sitting up on his knees, unfastening the cockring with steady hands and guiding one of Viktor’s hands to his length.Yuuri’s face lingered closely to his cock, kissing and licking at the head teasingly. It took Viktor mere seconds to cum, pumping the first load against Yuuri’s glasses and trailing it across the bridge of his nose, finishing off in Yuuri’s mouth. 

“How are you feeling, Vitya? Need anything?” Yuuri asked, sucking and licking still at Viktor’s spent cock and rubbing his thighs soothingly.

“J-just give me a second, please, I need to stop the room from spinning..” 


End file.
